


Million miles away from home

by cursegirl



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl
Summary: Edd was forced to move to a new high school called Academy ShawShark in the city for two years, but then the Academy was shut down after horrific findings of teachers behaviour towards the students,Now kevin and the Cul-de-sac gang have to deal with the new hurt students coming to their high school including the return of the sweet hard, but is he the same nerd?((Warning! This work mentions rape, violence, abuse, and mental disorders I will put warnings in chapters that abuse is mentioned please enjoy the story))





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin stared at his phone in confusion, he had a texted from Ed who had become friends with Kevin since their both on the football team.

_Lumpy_

_KEVIN!!! EDDY HAS NEWS TO TELL US, EVERYONE GOING TO NAZZS HOUSE FOR NEWS COME TO!_

kevin blinked a few times, Ed only used caps if it was something important or he was in a frantic haste, giving a sigh kevin got up grabbed his cap and left the house heading to Nazz's house, upon entering he saw everyone there, 

Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Nazz, ed, and even the three kanker sisters and Nat who lived a few houses down the road of the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy was standing in front of everyone when he saw kevin.

"Finally shovelchin hurry up and get in here" eddy snapped, Kevin glared before sitting on the couch between Nat and nazz.

"So whats all the barking for small ed-boy" rolf commented once they were all silent, eddy took a crumbled envolope from the pocket.

"He finally sent me a letter! Says he'll be coming back to the cul-de-sac and joining high school with us"! Eddy said happily grining while holding the letter up. Everyone was quiet until Jimmy broke it.

"Are you talking about....edd" Jimmy asked quietly, 

Two years ago the double dork was forced to move to the city to join some academy his parents signed him up for, during the first summer vacation and three months of high school they had all received personal letters from him before the letters suddenly stopped and no one heard from him...until now

"DOUBLE DEE IS COMONG HOME"!!! Ed shouted out of happiness throwing his arms up and dancing around the room.

"No way! He's coming back"?! Nazz asked with a large smile, with that everyone stood to cheer.

"Our little nerd is coming back" Marie cheered, before Edd had moved the Kanker sisters had stopped harassing the edds and had come to friendly terms with them, Add had helped the three girls study and get good grades in middle school.

"This is a real good surprise" Johnny grinned clapping

"Now smart Edd-boy can tell us why he send us no letters of the paper and ink" Rolf smiled which was a big question everyone had wondered for the last two years.

Why did edd go silent.

"Hey eddy does it say what day hes coming home? We could throw a surprise party" Nazz spoke up, eddy frowned and shook his head.

"All it says is he'll be coming to our school since that Academy got shut down, apparently him and a few others from the school are transferring to ours" Eddy said giving the letter to nazz to read.

"Hey what academy did he go to again" asked May.

"Oh it was that one school, uh...ShawShark I think" eddy shrugged it off, but kevin froze.

ShawShark...he heard that name somewhere...but where.

"Hey Kevin you excited to see edd again" nazz whispered to him with a smug smile.

"Hush you" Kevin grumbled, but talking about the boy brought back the question on why the letters had stopped.

Edd....why did you go silent


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin rode his bike to school with nazz seated behind him, the two parked, locked up the bike before walking into the school chatting, so far there was no sign of Edd

Ed and eddy had watched the empty house all week and no sign of him or his parents the whole time, the letter had said that Edd would be moving back into his old house since his parents owned the house.

"All students please report to the gym for assembly" a voice voiced boomed over the intercom, Kevin and nazz shared a look of confusion, before following everyone else into he gym and sitting down.

The principle stood in front of everyone with a grim look before she addressed the students and teachers.

"Now this assembly is to report that next week we will be having multiple transfer students coming to the school, they will be transferring from ShawShark Academy" the principle announced waiting as the students murmured to each other.

"As I'm sure most of you have heard the news about ShawShark Academy for thise who havnt shoukd go look it up or watch the news" kevin glanced at Nat who looked just as confused as him, looking around kevin could see some students had looks of horror or sadness on their faces.

"Now this should be common sense but when our transfer students arrive I want you all to remember, they have been through alot at that Academy and show them respect and don't ask them about their time there" the principle said looking at them sternly

"I shouldn't have to say this, but many of the students have gained trauma from their experience there, so please for the sake of humanity don't ask them about it, I'm sure them and their parents want to forget it and get past all that, that is all you may go to class" She said dismissing them, 

Everyone stood and walked to their classes whispering among themselves,

Kevin's phone dinged quietly and giving it a quick glance he turned to Nat who had the same message on his phone

_Nazz☆- meet us in the library, we're gonna look up this news._

Kevin walked to his first class separating ways with Nat giving each other a nod as they went to class.

Kevin sat through a boring English and then Science class before lunch finally arrived, he quickly threw his stuff into his locker and rushed to the library, somewhere he never thought he'd be rushing to.

Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah were already there with a laptop open, Nazz sat in front of the computer waiting, soon Nat,Johnny, Ed and Eddy came running into the library being scolded by the librarian for running,

"alright everyone here"? Nazz whispered,

"yea yea just look it up already"! Eddy hissed out getting a scowl from Nazz before she turned out around and typed into the laptop,

"here's a news article about shawshark" Nazz picked one of the many links to click and it opened a recent online article,

_The Well known and highly recommended ShawShark Academy Faculty has been found guilty of severe emotional,mental and physical abuse towards students attending, this information was leaked to the public by a un-named student who attend the prestigious academy,_

_It was found male and female teachers would sexual harass students, beat them and mentally humiliate them, the Principle said these methods were to toughen up the students and strengthen them for the real world as well as disciplinary action,_

_The couch was also found guilty of beating up boys he claimed to have to much of a feminine body, and putting boys against each other in fight rings,_

_Local Child Psychiatrist Jay Morre said this type of enviorment was horrific for any child or even adult to be in, he sat with each of the children and said that many had turned into hard bullies and helped make of a list of which students should be transferred together, he did not wanted students who gained the habit of being violent with the ones with fragile minds._

_He also said 'we can not blame the children for this, we all need to help them break through this together, my office is open for appointment's to help all of them individually._

_It was also found that the Principle was blackmailing students so they wouldn't tell their parents, naturally many parents were furious and outraged by what happened to their children._

_All students of the academy are being transferred to schools as far away from the Academy as possible and these details are of course sealed off to the public for their protection._

_The identity of the Student who leaked the going-on's of the Academy is also being kept from the press for safety reasons._

_Let us all send our hope and sympathy to the students of ShawShark academy._

The group of childhood friends stared at the screen long after Nazz had finished reading, Jimmy had to be rushed to the toilet by sarah cause he swore he was going to vomit, Eddy had taken Ed outside since he had started bawling loudly and the librarian was glaring at them

even Kevin could feel the possible bile rise in his throat...edd....the little dork was in a school like this? did he get this treatment to? will he be the same edd when he comes back?


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed slowly filled with anticipation and tension, there were of course many whispers about the up coming transfer students, about what they would be like, friendly? scared? cold? would they act out in violence? no one knew,

Eddy and Ed confirmed that there was still no sign of edd or his parents at the house though even kevin knew that since he lived next to him, no one dared to talk about the reason for the transfer,

In fact Rolf once beat up some douche who was going on about shawshark and rolf went berserk at him yelling that 'SUCH DISHONOR WOULD NEVER BE EVEN THOUGHT OF IN THE OLD COUNTRY'!

On Friday there was another Assembly, mostly reminding everyone that taunts to the new students would not be tolerated, basically the same message from the one on monday, once they got out kevin felt a tap on the shoulder, turning around he came face to face with Nazz and Nat.

"hey kevin...you ok"? Nazz asked softly as they walked out of the school building

"yea..youve been kind of spacing out since Monday...is it about Edd"? Nat asked whispering walking on kevins other side

"I understand if your worried about him kevin" Nazz continued with a small smile

"what? no I've just been trying to concentrate on schoolwork, if I dont get at least B's they'll kick me off" Kevin muttered, technically it was true but it wasn't the real reason he had been so spaced out,

Truth be told and even he was surprised by this, he was worried for the double dork after reading all that happened at that school he had gone to, that day they learned the truth about Shawshark Kevin had gotten home and dont more research, he had watched the news reports, even the announcer had started to cry as she made her report,

And it worried him that there was no movement when it came to the house, the week was coming closer to a end, maybe they'll move in over the weekend, Kevin was brought out of his thoughts by Nazz's rambiling.

"I just cant believe it, they say we should treat them like everyone else and include them and then the school goes and gives them a whole separate bus to parade them on" Nazz was grumbling,

"wha"? Kevin questioned getting a smug grin from nat and a eye roll from Nazz.

"I was just saying that on monday their bringing the transfer students on a separate bus, basically parading them to the rest of us" Nazz whined,

"yea but maybe its so they aren't scared of getting on a bus with total strangers" Nat pointed out to nazz as they walked nearing Nat's house,

"yea I suppose..."Nazz grumbled as they past Nat's house and waved as he went inside leaving the two cul-de-sac kids to continue walking, until they to went their separate ways home, the weekend passed as quickly as the week, and still no sign of Edd at the house next door, kevin spent his whole weekend keeping an eye on the house but nothing,

Monday morning a silver bus is leaving a large city nearby, on that bus sits a group of ten students of different year levels, three freshman, two Sophomore, three Juniors, two Seniors, they were all quiet and either staring ahead, staring down or out the window,

even the bus driver was sadden by the tense quiet that filled the bus, he followed his directions to the school he was taking the students to, Peach Creek high.

Sitting in the middle row was a small and thin boy, he wore a dull purple sweater, a grey hoodie and black pants, but the main feature was the black and white beanie sitting on his head, never removed, he started out the window before glancing at the girl next to him,

The small girl was short and skinnier then him despite how much he makes sure she eats, she never seems to gain weight, she had short dark blue and black dyed hair that covered one eye, she was also wearing a dull purple sweater, it was baggy on her because it wasn't her's but the boy next to her gave it to her, there was dark rings under her eyes.

She was curled up leaning and clinging to the boy next to her with her eyes closed getting some much needed sleep, the boy reached and wrapped a protective arm around her, he didn't care about anyone else but he wont let the girl et hurt by anyone, not now or ever.

Kevin was walking to school today, Nazz had decided everyone would go together today and be there in case Edd got off the bus, Ed got excited and ran ahead of them with sarah rushing after him to make sure he didnt crash into anything and yelling at him to slow down.

by the time they got to school there was already students either going inside or hanging around outside, most likely for the same reason as them, waiting for the new students, Rolf chose a grassy spot near the left side of the school for them to sit were they would have privacy.

The group mildly chatted about nothing in particular, they were all to busy keeping an eye on the road, and then it happened a silver dot appeared on the horizon and it grew into a silver city bus everyone around the school slowed to silence as the bus grew closer and soon stopped in front of the school, everyone froze and watched as the bus doors opened and for a few moments nothing, but then.

A small boy, a freshman stepped off the bus, he had dark purple hair and was staring at the ground trembling slightly as he walked forward, after him was a taller girl with dark skin and long red hair put into a messy bun, after her a chubby blonde boy, a handful more students walked off the bus eight in all,

Kevin's eyes widen as the ninth person to step off the bus, wearing a dull grey sweater and a hoodie, black pants but more importantly a familiar beanie, blue eyes met green before turning back to the bus and holding his hand out,

A girl who shockingly was thinner then Edd quickly darted off the bus and clung onto the beanie boy trembling, the group of new students stood there uncertainly until finally the Principle and the guidance counselor came out and walked over to them and led them inside, just before disappearing inside Edd turned and locked eyes with the group sitting left of the school before turning and following the group,

"edd....."eddy had whispered, kevin turned and saw the short boy had stood up looking ready to run after his friend but restraining himself.

"we'll try to find him later...we should let him get settled first" Jimmy suggested as the bell started to ring, he and sarah went off to their freshman class as the rest all separated to their homeroom,

Kevin sat in his homeroom with Nat on his left, the teacher up front walked in and called the class to attention,

"now our first announcement is we have two new students joining us in homeroom, everyone please be respectful and welcome Eddward Vincent and Emily Rosewood" the teacher announced causing kevin and nat to look up as the door opened.

Edd walked in and by his side was the girl from the bus who was holding onto his sleeve tightly and half hidden behind him, the stood in front of the class, before the teacher pointed to two desk's unlike the other's the two desk's were connected and edd led emily over and sat down, he gave emily the seat by the window away from the other students, Kevin couldn't help but stare until edd turned and made eye contact with him,

They held each other's stares until edd gave a slight nod and turned back to emily, Kevin turned to face the front feeling confused and tried to concentrate on class,

Kevin only saw Edd in two other class's Science and in both of them he had emily right by his side, finally lunch came around, Nat was at kevins locker when the red head got there and put his books away and they both headed tot he caffeteria,

after grabbing their food the two sat at the usual table, so far only Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah and Ed were there,

"so edd is in our homeroom" Nat announced as soon as they sat down, Nazz spoke up,

"I had Edd in english during second class" She said looking up form her food,

"did he have that girl with him? emily i think" Kevin asked looking at her, nazz blinked and nodded,

"I have both of them in homeroom and Science so far" Kevin said taking a bite of his food, Suddenly Ed Grinned and shouted.

"Double Dee"! Ed yelled causing everyone to look where he was looking, stand near them was edd and the girl, he looked over at them both turning to the girl and whispering then the two walked over to them.

"greetings..."Edd muttered before setting his tray down, next to ed and Emily quickly sat next him.

"Edd...and Emily right"? Nazz asked turning to the girl who was now sitting next to her, Emily gave a quick nod before scooting to edd's side and curling against him,

"Emily its ok....these are my friends that I told you about" Edd whispered to her patting her shoulder before turning to nazz.

"please dont be offended...Emily is just very shy and trusts me" Edd explained, emily glanced towards the group as Eddy,Rolf and Johnny soon joined,

"EDD"! Eddy said after seeing him and ran over to the table, with that Ed grinned and pulled Eddy and Edd into a group hug, emily moved back a bit to give them room.

"....s-so...these must be....ed and eddy"? Emily said with a smallest whisper nazz barely heard it over Ed's cheering and smiled at the girl,

"hey...emily" Nazz said softly gaining the shy girl's attention, emily turned and Nazz saw her eyes, a vibrant purple eye stared back at her the other one still covered by hair.

"I know this must be a bit overwhelming and it will take a while to trust us but..if you need anything just ask" Nazz said with a friendly smile and held out a pudding cup she brought from home, Emily stared before reaching but then pulled her hand away as Edd was set back down.

"ok ok ed I get it just put me down"! Edd squirmed his out of Ed's grasp, as soon as he sat down Emily was right by his side again.

"wow she really likes you huh" eddy pointed out sitting himself between Ed and Sarah.

"yea but sorry I cant tell you why" edd said with a dead tone which shut Eddy up quickly, emily had gone wide eyed and buried herself further into Edd's hoodie,

"emily you need to eat" Edd said in a stern tone looking down at her, Emily glanced up before looking to her food and started taking small bites.

"hey edd I like your hoodie, it matches your beanie" Jimmy said trying to lighten the atmosphere

"does the quiet mouse girl not like the food? do not worry rolf dislikes it to not enough meat, oh grandpapa would be as angry as a chicken eating chilli peppers" Rolf asked staring at the small amount of food on her plate compared to his hulking plate,

"......."Emily just glanced up before taking a few small bites and pushing the tray away and clung back to edd, the beanie clad boy stood and picked up both his and her tray,

"we need to get going" Edd said as he walked away followed by Emily throwing their trays away and going back into the hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edd stood on the side walk across the street form his old house, there Edd could see his past self, wearing his typical long orange shirt and purple shorts and long socks, he was standing next to his parents car that had boxes crammed into the boot and back seats save for one, he was surrounded by the other kids all wishing him goodbye._

_"no...dont go" Ed whined loudly hugging his shorter friend who looked uncomfortable as the bigger one cried all over him,_

_"relax Ed I promise to send letters continuously once me and my parents are settled" Past Edd smiled and managed to remove his large friend off him,_

_"you sure your parents need to send you to some lame school, theyll just leave you in some apartment or something" Eddy muttered before mumbling under his breath something about 'they do that anyway' _

_"now eddy my parents believe this school is important to my education, how terrible it would be if i didn't support their beliefs" his younger and naive self said reaching out and gripping eddys hand _

_"do not worry I will send you both many letters, I'll send everyone letters" Past Edd said while turning to address the other kids, Nazz, Jimmy and Johnny were showing they were upset while sarah, Rolf and Kevin were better at keeping it at bay._

_"you take good care of yourself you hear edd" Nazz sniffled while giving him a big hug, past Edd flushed in embarrassment before giving her a quick hug back, _

_"smart Edd-boy make sure to eat much meat and wear mask, city air is as filthy as grandpa's shoes after work in the mud fields" Rolf said in his weird old country saying before giving Edd a hard slap on the back knocking the weaker boy forward, as Edd stumbled he was caught by kevin who quickly pushed him up right,_

_"you dweeb watch where your falling" Kevin huffed glancing anywhere but at the boy in front of him, he was nudged by nazz who gave him a look,_

_"you better take care of yourself out there, dont let no one push you around like you let shorty here" kevin huffed giving a small glance at the skinny boy, past edd smiled and gave out a laugh as Eddy sneered at kevin for the shorty remark, his typical gap tooth smile,_

_"Eddward its time to go, hurry up already" a male voice called form the drivers side of the car, Eddy stuck his tongue out at the car,_

_"stop...dont let me go" Edd watched as his past self glanced towards the car in slight fear._

_"well I should be going now, dont want my parents to drive all night because I dawdled" Past Edd muttered sadly before opening the back car door and getting in, shutting the door and putting the window down he gave ed and eddy one last hug through the window,_

_"DONT LET ME GO!! ED!!! EDDY!! STOP ME!!" Edd screamed as he started trying to walk over to the other side of the road,_

_"try not to be to big of a nerd out there" Kevin said with a snicker reaching through the window to lightly punch edd's shoulder but also secretly dropping a little wrapped box in the boys lap,_

_He hadn't noticed it yet as the car backed out of the driveway and edd waved his last goodbye to his friends before the car drove towards a dark cloud._

_Edd managed to get over to the group of younger kids, he tried grabbing them, but his hands simply went through, he tried nazz nothing, sarah nothing, Johnny nothing, Rolf nothing, Jimmy nothing, Ed nothing, Eddy nothing,_

_He gave one more time reaching out and grasping Kevin's shoulder, shock went through him as some reason his hand didnt just faze through the red-head._

_"edd"? Edd looked up and his eyes caught green staring at him puzzled._

_"dont...let...me...go...into...hell" Edd croaked out as the dream kevin went pale staring at him_

_"edd?"_

_"edd"?_

"eddward"! Edd's eyes snapped open, he quickly looked around frantically, before taking in his surroundings, labels on everything, a old ant farm, a desk, books everywhere, a catus named jim, he was home but it looked different to his memory.

"e-edd"? he turned to the voice to see a small girl sitting on the floor next to his bed, wide eyed and trembling in PJ's far to big for her...her name was...emily? yea emily

"emily...whats wrong bad dream"? Edd asked sitting up and letting her climb up next to him, due to emily's trauma and her trust and feeling of safety it was decided emily would live with edd it also didn't help that her parents hadn't cared to much and unable to care for her, Edd's parents saw no harm in it,

"y-yea...I was back in the Room...I-I was locked away like the last time b-but y-you didnt...y-you didnt...I was th-there for-for so long" Emily stuttered out before starting to cry, Edd quickly wrapped the girl in his blankets and simply held her, many would think the two were a couple but no, to edd she was a younger sister, a family member he never had, someone that needed him,

It was the same for Emily, she saw Edd as a older brother, that needs a companion, edd was lonely and needed someone to talk to Emily was scared and needed someone to support her, they fit like a puzzle that way.

"its ok...its ok now I will NEVER let those people near you again,"Edd whispered glancing out his window at the slowly rising sun,

"how about we skip school today"? Edd suggested, the old him would have fainted at such a idea but right now emily needed him, and she was more important then school, a small sob and a slight nod gave him his answer, edd reached over and sent a text to their officer,

Officer Truffle was her name, she was a slightly pudgey but friendly officer, she had been put in charge of checking on them, she would take them to and from school from now on, she gave him her number in case Edd ever needed her to come and help him, she said with anything, form cooking food to simply they were lonely and wanted her company.

She was nice and friendly and often walked about her large family, edd thinks that's where her caring nature came form, he could tell she saw the two as her own children, hell he was sure if she could Officer Megan Truffle would adopt the two instantly, but of course that wasn't the case,

sending a quick text to tell her they would be skipping school today he set his phone back down and turned his attention back to emily, they sat there for what felt like hours, emily crying and edd simply holding her and rubbing her back, but it was only half an hour before emily had drifted back to sleep,

Once making sure she was deeply asleep edd moved to lay her down and tuck her in before quietly going downstairs to pepare for Megan's arrival, not even five minutes after he got downstairs a light knocking was on the door, opening it he came face to face with her.

Officer Megan was short for a adult, just a head taller then Edd himself, and she was pudgy, not overall fat but kind of like a teddy bear, which also suited her personality, she had tanned skin, dark brown short curly hair and dark blue eyes with a friendly twinkle in them,

"morning Eddward" She smiled softly at him as he let her in.

"so how come skipping school today"? she asked him softly as they went into the kitchen, edd moved to make the two some tea but Megan ushered him to sit while she made the tea, as far as she was concerned when she was in the house edd was not to lift a finger.

"emily had a nightmare...and with the time I dont think she'd be ready to handle school today" Edd answered sitting at the breakfast bar and watching her make two cups of tea, sweet milk green tea for him and milk honey tea for her.

"I see well I'll call the school and let them know, did you want me to stay here for the day"? Megan offered once the kettle was boiled she poured the tea and took the two mugs to the table, sitting opposite to edd

"well I'm not sure if she would be up for that, or if she just wants me, she dreamed of the room again..."Edd said after giving a thanks and sipping his tea, Megan nodded but didnt ask about it, she was always careful around this subject, not because she was scared or trying to walk on eggshell's like everyone at school, its because she cares and only wants them to be happy,

"and what about you sweetie? I know its not my job for you to tell me your dreams but did you sleep well"? Megan smiled softly and edd blinked for a few seconds just staring at her, she always reminded him of those cartoon mothers, like Mrs Pots from that disney movie or bambi's mother, mothers like that, a mother he never had

"I dont remember much about my dream but..I think I was remembering the day I moved away, away form here and to the city" edd mumbled sipping his tea

"I see...how was your first day yesterday? did you see your old friends" she asked sipping her own tea with a smile,

"yes...they seemed shocked to see me but...I was happy to see them and they were nice to Emily" edd smiled slightly thinking of yesterday, at first he had been worried about how his old friends would react to seeing him come off that bus let alone how they would react seeing emily clinging to him.

"I missed them alot...I thought they would be mad I stopped sending them letters" Edd mumbled staring down into his mug.

"I'm sure they understood, I doubt they would ever be mad at you, in fact I bet they were so happy to see you, now how about for breakfast I whip up my special choc chip pancakes" Megan stood with a smile picking up her now empty mug and washing it,

"oh but choc chip is so a unhealthy breakfast" Edd smiled softly at his old heath habit, megan gave him a wink.

"gotta be unheathly sometimes you know edd" Megan winked before grabbing a large light pink frilly apron that said 'mother bear' on it, She had bought it when she first cooked them food in a hotel a week before edd and emily moved into his old house when they stayed at a hotel while arrangements were being made,

small footsteps came down the stairs and emily came into the kitchen with edd's blanket wrapped around her.

"megan"! Emily smiled waddling over and giving her a hug, megan was the first adult that emily trusted after everything at the school, she loved megan more then her own parents,

"hello sweetheart! how's pancakes sound for breakfast" Megan turned giving emily a big bear hug, the young girl smiled and nodded.

"w-will you stay today..."emily whispered shyly and megan simply beamed and nodded before taking emily into the living room and put on early morning cartoons and returned to the kitchen to cook, by now the sun had risen and normally edd would be getting ready for school.

A knock at the door startled edd from his thought's, before he could even stand Megan had stopped what she was doing and apron still on with a little batter on her cheek walked over to the front door with edd trailing after her, megan opened the door and was greeted by a young girl with short blonde hair.

"oh hello dear, you must be....hmm..nazz"! Megan smiled at nazz who looked confused

"oh I'm sorry I thought this was edd's house" Nazz said and turned to leave only to be called back by megan

"oh yes edd lives here, my name is Megan Truffle, I was jsut making him breakfast come in come in" Megan cheerful as always ushered the confused nazz inside, inside nazz was face to face with edd who was still in PJ's and had put on his beanie before megan had even opened the front door.

"good morning nazz what a pleasant surprise" Edd smiled and nazz grinned

"hey edd! I was just coming to see if you wanted to walk to school with us" Nazz beamed as megan walked past them back into the kitchen.

"oh I'm sorry nazz but I will not be going to school today, emily is unwell and I simply could not leave her alone" Edd explained with a slight smile, it made him happy that nazz had wanted to include him,

"emily? does she live here to""? Nazz asked confused, before nazz saw out of the corner of her eye a familiar girl peeking from the living room door way.

"ah yes due to some...circumstances she lives here with me, im sorry but its personal stuff I can not really speak off" Edd explained but nazz quickly nodded

"oh dude chill, if its personally its ok I dont need to now I was just surprised that's all, well I hope emily feels better tomorrow" Nazz smiled and edd escorted her to the door,

"hey edd..."Nazz turned and gave edd a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your back home...and your safe now, when I saw those articials...I was really worried" Nazz said softly before giving a final wave and heading off to school, edd slowly waved back before closing his front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin sat bolt right up in bed, looking out the window he saw the sun hadn't even risen yet how early was it? checking his phone he let out a groan, nearly six.

"to early to be up" the teen groaned and let out a grumble, it was to early to be up but to close to his alarm time for him to go back to sleep, all he could really do now was think about the weird dream he had.

The dream was more of a memory, the memory of when the dork left and it happened exactly like in his dream.

The crying, the goodbye's, Rolf smacking edd over and him catching the frail boy, edd's father telling them to hurry it up and him secretly dropping a small present on his lap through the window, but there was something off in the dream, first thing was the dark clouds that were at the end of the cul-de-sac road, they were dark and menacing the darkest clouds he's ever seen, the clouds also seemed to be tinged with...red??.

The second off thing was a voice, it was muffled like it was far away but it was screaming something and it sounded like it was getting closer. As the car drove off Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a ice cold hand on his shoulder, turning Kevin's eyes locked onto the blue wide eyes of edd, he looked terrified.

"edd..."Kevin said confused, didn't he just see him drive off, the boy looked back at him shocked and scared,

"dont....let....me....go...into....hell" Edd croaked out, the words sent chill's down kevin's spine like he had been dowsed in ice cold water, before he could responded the sound of thunder and lightening came from the horizion, from the dark storm clouds edd's car and driven into.

"EDD"! Kevin tried calling out but the boy had disappeared, everyone had disappeared and that was when kevin woke up sitting bolt up in bed sweating and wide eyed.

"what the f*ck kind of dream was that.."Kevin groaned as he threw his blanket off and got up, grabbing some clothes and headed for the shower.

After his long shower kevin ate breakfast and chilled out watching youtube on his phone until Nazz sent him a text telling him she was ready to go and if he was up yet, he smirked thinking nazz's surprise when he texted back that he was ready before getting up and grabbing his bag, yelling out a farewell to his probably still asleep parents kevin walked outside and over to nazz's house.

"now since when are you EVER ready when I text ya" Nazz teased when she walked out her front door and saw kevin standing there waiting.

"had a wacked up dream and woke up way to early" Kevin simply shrugged as nazz tilted her head in question to the dream.

"I'll tell ya later, ready to go" Kevin said, normally he barely remembered his dream but this one seemed to be burned into his mind.

"oh before we go I'm gonna duck over to edd's just to see if he wants to walk with us" Nazz said and before she could give kevin the time to argue she darted over the road and knocked on edd's door leaving kevin on the other side of the road.

kevin watched as nazz was brought inside by some lady he didn't know, it defiantly wasn't edd's mother.

Waiting outside for a few minutes nazz finally came back outside and walked over to kevin.

"Edd's not coming to school today" Nazz said when she saw kevins puzzled look.

"what? since when did the nerd ever skip school? remember he made us do a fake school during summer" Kevin said confused by the mere idea that edd of ALL people would skip school, the two teens started the walk to nat's house.

"he said he couldn't leave emily alone, said she wasn't feeling well" Nazz explained as they walked with a shrug.

"HEY LOSERS" Nat yelled out as he came running out of his house with a smirk on his face, kevin and nazz just rolled their eyes at him.

"wait did you say emily was in edd's house"? Kevin suddenly said continuing his and nazz's conversation and ignoring nat.

"yea, apparently due to some personal issue's they live together" Nazz told him glancing back towards the cul-de-sac.

"so who was the chubby lady at the door" Kevin asked thinking of the mystery lady.

"oh her name is megan truffle she seems really nice, she was cooking them breakfast but I'm not sure who she is to edd" Nazz gave another shrug with a smile.

"wait megan truffle? like the police officer"? Nat asked causing the other two to look at him in shock.

"uh...what"? Kevin asked after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"yea Megan Truffle, usually works on case's involving children, My mom is childhood friends with her I sometimes go over to her house" Nat shrugged like it was no big deal.

"maybe she's there to protect them, I mean from what you've told me its not like edd's parents are gonna be there for him or little emily" Nat said with a sad frown, while he didn't know edd personally like the other's but Ed loved to ramble on about the beanie wearing boy anytime he was mentioned.

"yea true...I guess we wont know unless double dee wants us to know" Nazz said ending the conversation as they reached school. nazz separate from the two boys with a wave as she headed off to her locker.

"you think ed and eddy are gonna blow when they find out edd's not here today" Nat asked leaning against the locker next to kevins while kevin tossed his bag in.

"huh...I figure they'll probably try to get him to come with them, or they'll try to skip school to those dorks are really clingy" Kevin muttered out, he remembered nazz and sarah both making the other ed's promise not to smother Edd on his first day back but now its the second day and knowing ed...no promises to be held now.

"oh hey there's ed and rolf now" Nat pointed out and kevin looked over and saw the two taller boys coming out of the...libary?!

"yes see Tall Ed-boy with this way you will get to stay in your art and football yes"! Rolf said patting the sad looking boy on the shoulder.

"Buuuttt ROOOLLLLFFF its to early for books and words"! Ed whined before seeing kevin and nat and ran over, anyone that saw him coming quickly moved out of his way.

"KEEVVINNN NAAATTT TELL ROLF I DONT WANNA WAKE UP AT THE ROOSTER CALL"! Ed yelled running over and hiding behind the two boys, rolf walked over tsking.

"now now tall ed-boy, the teacher of Art and couch of sport said you need to keep up the numbers of grades, they asked me to make sure you do so, now every morning we will come here and read the books you need to know" Rolf crossed his arms shaking his head, he knew getting Ed to study would be difficult but he didn't think the boy would whimper so much.

"b-but..."Ed whimpered, Kevin just let out a laugh.

"wow rolf, didn't take you for the tutor type" Kevin let out a snicker, he was right, rolf hated tutoring other students because none of them could understand his sayings and ways of teaching.

"oh and what is kevin implying hm? shall I also tell of my observations to friends"? rolf said with a blank face and arms still crossed.

"nah dude dont worry about the lump is all yours to 'tutor'" Kevin let out another snicker as nat looked at him with confusion and Ed just..well looked blankly as usual, Kevin had a feeling he knew exactly why rolf decided to tutor Ed.

Eddy knocked on the door for the second time before it finally opened and his old friend stood before him still wearing pajamas.

"oh good morning eddy, say shouldn't you be at school at this time" Edd asked confused by the shorter boy's appearance at his door.

"yea I could ask you the same thing sockhead, why aren't you dressed and rushing over there" Eddy grumbled back tapping his foot.

"oh I apologize eddy but I will not be attending school today" Edd said with a simple shrug, it felt like eddy's brain just exploded.

"serious? since when?! you NEVER skip school it would ruin your 'perfect record'" Eddy said surprised,

"ah yes well I'm sorry but my friend emily is not feeling well and I can not leave her by herself" Edd tried to explain

"emily? the small girl from yesterday? why do you have to stay with her"?! Eddy asked barely holding back form screaming at his friend, Edd glanced back inside and stepped outside and pulled the door shut.

"listen eddy please I will explain this all to you another time but I really can not leave emily alone, please understand, I'll see you tomorrow" Edd sighed and waited, eddy stayed silent and edd took that as his answer before turning and going back inside leaving eddy standing outside.

Eddy stood there for a few minutes before glaring at the house and storming back over to his own, if Edd was ditching school then so would he! storming inside and slamming his bedroom door shut Eddy noticed a picture frame on his dresser, it was of him Ed and Edd a few weeks before edd left, Eddy picked it up and looked at the shy nerdy friend of his in his orange shirt and purple shorts with the nervous smile.

"I just want my friend back...."


	6. Chapter 6

Edd smiled as he sat with Megan and Emily on the large family couch as they watched animated movies and ate a combination of junk food and healthy snacks, Emily loved watching animation she loved watching how much detail and skill was put into the movies especially when it came to Disney and Dreamworks.

Edd liked watching them to, not as much as her but he could see why she found them so fascinating, he did have a major respect for how much work and detail and even research went into disney films, honestly it was moments like this he had missed when he moved away from ed and eddy, though their choice of films was usually sci-fi, action or horror sometimes comedy but they were still fun anyway.

The teen had been surprised by Eddy's visit earlier and the outburst from him but he could also understand it...eddy wanted the edd from before but unfortunately edd couldn't be that boy, not now and maybe never again, it made edd feel guilty how could he ever just settle back into his place in their group, he knew everyone was walking on eggshells around him even after just one day at school he knew things wouldn't be the same.

And how would he explain **Him** to them.

"edd sweetheart"? Megan's voice broke through edd's thoughts and he turned to her wide eyed, she looked at him with a worried smile.

"edd...are you ok? your...your crying" Megan whispered taking a tissue and handing it to him, edd took it with a mumbled thank you and wiped his eyes, he hadn't even noticed he had started to cry.

"no im ok..sorry got into my thoughts again its ok I'm alright" Edd whispered he didn't want to worry emily or megan anymore then they already did, standing Edd headed for the stairs.

"I'll be right back" Edd gave a reassuring smile before going up the stairs to his room and taking a seat on his bed, flopping backwards to lay down and stare at the ceiling.

He knew he would have to tell them, first he'd tell ed and Eddy, Ed would probably reference to a bunch of superheros and comic book characters while eddy would brush it off and if it ever came to it...he'd tell the other's but only if he had to otherwise he would rather avoid it all together.

Once Edd had his thoughts in order he returned downstairs to join Emily and Megan in their movie marathon for the rest of the day, Megan left in the afternoon to go pick her children up from school and take them home, Edd and emily stood at the front door waving goodbye to their officer as she drove away before stepping back inside.

"feel better emily"? Edd asked when they went to the kitchen to get a drink and talk, Emily looked up with a wide eyed look and gave a nod.

"y-yea...sorry about worrying you edd..and your friends...th-they're probably worried that you didn't go to school.." Emily stared at the floor as she fiddled with her hands, Edd brought a drink of lemonade to her and sat next to her.

"emily thats not true, my friend's understood its ok" Edd wrapped a arm around her shoulder's in a side hug to calm her anxious mind.

"thanks edd..."She whispered sipping at her drink as the two sat in comfortable silence.

The next day when the two walked outside they found Ed and Eddy waiting for them on the side-walk as well as rolf, Edd hadn't expected to see the three up so early.

Ed saw Edd and Grinned and waved manically before running over and scooping the smaller boy up in his big hug, emily meanwhile took a step back towards the front door.

"DOUBLE DEE!! are you gonna walk with us?! oh can you please?! please?! please?! please double dee"! Ed begged with a big pout once he placed Edd down and clasped his hands in his giving him big puppy dog eyes.Edd looked at his friend and smiled, how could he ever say no to that face

"of course I'll walk with you ed" Edd smiled before turning to Emily and holding out his hand, Emily walked forward slowly and held onto Edd's hand before glancing up at the other three boys and waving shyly.

"h....hello..."She muttered barely above a whisper, Ed smiled back widely.

"hello little shy girl, you edd's friend that makes you my friend" Ed said with a big dopey smile, for some reason Emily found the smile reassuring and gave a small smile back.

"lets go already before we're late" Eddy whined loudly before starting to walk ahead of them, the group started the walk to school,

"I am suprised to see you wanted to walk with us rolf" Edd said after a few minutes looking at the taller farm boy.

"oh I am put to work as Ed's tutor, normally I drag him to the school library as soon as school opens but Lumpy Ed-boy very badly wanted to walk with you so I allowed to change the time a bit" Rolf explained.

"that's really kind of you rolf" edd gave rolf a faint smile before turning to face ahead of them and walked on in silence the smile falling off his face the minute he wasn't facing rolf and turning blank.

Rolf watched the change with a frown, he was used to the gap tooth smile his skinny friend used to have seeing him like this hurt rolf's heart, up ahead Ed turned to walk backwards while facing them with his big lopsided smile.

"Double Dee can we have a movie night this weekend like we used to" Ed half yelled with his big smile tilting his head to the side as he walked backwards not watching where he was going, the way Ed was walking was giving Edd a familiar anxiety of seeing his old friend fall for not watching where he was going.

"we'll....we'll see Ed no promises" Edd sighed out giving ed a weak smile before looking to the ground for the rest of the walk to school. once they reached the building edd and emily quickly disappeared to their lockers.

"Heya Edd there you are" A voice called out before a thin arm wrapped around edd from behind, at first Edd was about ready to panic and attack whoever it was but he calmed down seeing a familiar short blue hair.

"marie, greetings to you to" Edd said calmly as he heard her snicker behind him.

"its good to see you to edd" Marie grinned before looking to the side and saw emily "you must be Emily I'm marie" Marie held her hand out to shake Emily's gently.

"welp see ya around Eddward" Marie grinned before walking off to her own beat.

"dont be scared marie's nicer then she seems" Edd whispered to emily who nodded shyly before holding onto his hand again and the two began walking to the Library, when they got there the two went into one of the study rooms where a handful of other students were seated.

Devon was a freshman with dark purple hair wearing baggy clothes staring at the desk he was seated at.

Next to him was Amelia the taller girl with dark skin and her red hair in a messy bun, she was a senior.

Andrew was the name of the chubby boy with blonde hair that covered most of his face, he was sat against the wall playing a hand held game console, he was in a junior class.

"h-h-h-hi Edd And E-e-e-mily" Edd turned to see standing behind the door was Tulip, a skinny freshman with long straight dyed dark pink hair, she had large eyes that tended to creep others out it especially didnt help she was un-naturally skinny from her time at shawshark.

"Greetings Tulip" Edd led her out from behind the door and gently helped her sit in one of the chairs before sitting down himself.

"this is so dumb, half of us dont even come" Amelia huffed turning her attention from her book to the kids in front of her.

"I know but the teachers and counselor believe these meetings between each other will help us feel safer" Edd sighed slumping in his own seat. The school teachers and Counselor told them that every morning and after school this particular room in the library would be booked for shawshark students to use to meet up and talk to each other in private.

"well its still dumb, we're always the only ones that show up, well sometimes pearl comes" Amelia grumbled putting in a book mark before closing her book.

"I guess we should start by talking about how our first day yesterday was" Devon whispered looking up at the others around him.

"so far no one has commented on my weight..." Andrew spoke up from his game.

"The seniors are pretty welcoming, ive only had a few jabs at my height but its not mean" Amelia said crossing her arms.

"there's two kids...Jimmy and sarah they always try to sit with me and talk to me...they make me a bit nervous" Devon said quietly, edd perked up at little at the names he would talk to those two later about calming down with their friendship advances.

"I-I-I joined the art club...i-its alot of fun...b-but I thin-think my classmates are sccccccared of me" Tulip stuttered out with her big smile.

"what about you edd? and you emily?" Amelia asked looking at them.

"oh...it was fine...I caught up with some old friends of mine and they were very nice to emily" Edd said simply gazing at the desk, this was pretty much the end of their morning 'meeting' it wasn't to long before the bell for class rang and they all said their goodbyes before rushing off to class.

Edd was stopped by a thin bony hand grasping his arm, turning he wasn't to surprised to see tulip.

"edd...w-would it be a bother if I s-s-s-at with you at lunch"? tulip asked tilting her head, edd gave a quick nod and watched as tulip beamed happily before skipping out of the room to her own class.

Emily and Edd walked into homeroom and sat in their seats next to each other while other students slowly poured in soon starting another day of school.


	7. Chapter 7

Edd carefully wrote out notes during science, it used to be one of his favorite classes but now...it was ok. he had no problem with most of his classes in his schedule, the only one he had a problem with was....gym, that was after lunch.

glancing over to emily he pointed out a mistake in the spelling of a certain word, she quickly fixed it and continued writing from the board. Edd glanced around the room noticing some students weren't even paying attention. they were so lucky to be so care free about school. he noticed kevin seemed to be struggling with the understanding part of the work.

Green eyes looked up and caught blue eyes staring at him, edd quickly looked back down at his own book hoping kevin wasn't offended or creep-ed out by catching edd staring. he restrained himself from looking around the classroom again, once he finished taking all the notes and finishing the easy questions edd let himself fall into his mind.

He reached to his neck to play with the chain hidden under his clothes. should he tell them now? would they understand? probably not..but it might be easier to try and explain now then for them to meet him and not have a warning before hand.

Edd was brought out of his thoughts by the bell, he hadn't even noticed that class was finished. He quickly gathered his books and hurried to his next class with emily walking beside him. next was art, they were in art with ed.

Sitting at one of the large tables across from Ed, they had to give him alot of space so he can easily be as messy with his art as he wanted. which was very messy....

halfway through the assignment to draw contrast with black charcoal on white paper edd glanced over to emily's drawing. she had drawn a small flower in a glass jar covered in cracks.

Edd looked down at his own drawing, a figure cut in half, one side had tears running down its face from its sad black eyes and torn angel wings. the other half was dark with white eyes lit up with angry flames, it also had white tears. its hand had a outline of white fire around it and dark demon bat wings.

Edd sighed and quickly slide the picture into his art book before the teacher saw and spoke to the counselor about it. instead he chose to spend the rest of art class watching ed make a mess of his charcoal, he was trying to do one of silhouettes of batman and the joker fighting with a white moon behind them.

Edd took a napkin from his bag and reached across to try and rub away the smudge black mess on Ed's face almost out of instinct. Ed had a happy smile on his face as he sat still to let edd clean his face.

Edd leaned back quickly realising what he was doing and stuffed the napkin back in his pocket before opening his notebook and pretending to be studying his science class notes.

The bell rang loud as lunch finally arrived Emily and Edd packed their stuff before heading out to their locker to get lunch. Ed Messily grabbed his stuff before rushing off to his locker and replacing the books with a large brown lunch bag with questionable stains before running towards the cafeteria.

Edd and emily waited at the entrance to the cafeteria, soon Tulip came rushing over holding a container with her lunch in it with a large smile stretched on her face.

"h...heyy thanks f-f-f-or waaaiting" Tulip smiled in her strange way of talking, Edd nodded and led the way to the usual table he had become accustomed to going to.

The surprise on the other's face when tulip sat down on emily's other side was apparent before nazz shook the shock off and gave a friendly smile.

"hi there, my name is nazz what's your's"? Nazz held her hand out across the table, tulip looked at her confused before taking nazz's hand and shaking it. Nazz was internally shocked and sadden by the bony hand that held her's. she was worried about the girl's health.

"m...mmyy name is T...Tulip...Tulip...harth" Tulip stuttered out shyly, she was used to getting disgusted looks not friendly ones so the way the pretty blonde girl across from her was smiling made her a little nervous but also fluttery at the same time. Tulip opened her container to find two large salad ham sandwich's, a juice box and a little bag with two pills in it.

"Wow that looks delicous" Jimmy cooed eating his own cracker's that were apart of his lunch.

"y-y-y...yess my new...female parent wants meeee to ea.eat more" Tulip smiled picking up one of the sandwiches and taking a small bite of the sandwich before opening the juice box and getting the two pills. quickly stuffing the pills in her mouth and washing them down with tropical fruit juice.

Eddy was about to ask what the pills were but a glare from Sarah made him shut his mouth realizing he probably shouldn't. Lunch continued with mindless chatter, mostly from the others while the three new students just sat there silently eating.

"rolf wants to know what you mean by 'new female parent' if you do not mind explaining little flower girl" Rolf asked looking at tulip, she gave a shy smile at the new nickname rolf just gave her 'little flower girl.

"well....a-at school...I w...was living..in the dorms...a-and they c...couldn't reach my family...the police put me with a new..family..ye...yes but it ok..they very sweet to me..." Tulip grinned back at rolf before finishing one sandwich and clutching her stomach at the sight of the other one.

"to full...n-no more sandwich..." tulip muttered picking up the last sandwich.

"f-for..you..t-tall funny boy" Tulip held out the sandwich to rolf, he took it giving it a sniff.

"why thank you, rolf accepts this gift of nice bread and veggies" Rolf set it down next to the rest of his food. lunch continued while Edd sat there in deep thought about Gym next. the conversations around him just sounded like static.

"hey Double Dee what about you"?! Edd looked up and saw Johnny looking at him expectingly.

"huh" , sorry Johnny I did not hear your question" edd said looking at the bald boy.

"oh Eddy was just going on about all the 'hot babes' he saw over vacation, I wondered if you had any girlfriends since we last saw you" Johnny explained, Edd went to speak when he was interrupted.

"of course he did! my buddy would have girls swarming all over him" Eddy boasted from the other side of the table, Edd restrained himself from glaring at eddy.

"well...I wouldn't say that" Muttered Edd bitterly, he felt his a hand give his hand a slight squeeze, he already knew who it was.

"huh?! what do you mea-" Eddy started to say before edd looked up with a glare.

"I do not wish to speak of my time away" Edd barely stopped himself from growling, next to Eddy nazz gave him a pinch on the arm. eddy muttered a apology before the bell rang for lunch to be over.

Edd quickly stood up and threw away the remains of his lunch before swiftly rushing off to his locker.

"e...edd are you ok" Emily stood next to him holding a bag of clothes for gym.

"do not fret yourself I am fine I was just a bit on edge for our next class" Edd shook his head trying to clear his mind before getting his own bag of clothes, the two slowly made their way to the gym.

When they got there The coach, a tall man with black hair wearing a old soccer jersey and shorts pointed to the changing rooms. when edd and Emily simple stood outside the rooms waiting the coach walked over to them, his name was coach Britten.

"why aren't you two getting changed" Britten looked at the two smaller kids looking at his clipboard of names, he didn't reconise them from the usual class he had so these must be two of the new ones.

"sir...Emily and I would really prefer to change by ourselves...we will wait for the others to finish" Edd pointed out reusing to budge. before he would be shaking at the idea of disobeying a teacher especially one in charge of making him do physical work but now...he will not be getting changed in a room filled with others undressing.

"...fine but dont take to long" Britten grumbled looking at the two new names on his list, the counsellor had warned him that Eily and Edd hated changing or showering around others. if he didn't want his two new students to possibly have a breakdown and get berated by the principle he would simply have to let them do it their way.

Inside the male's changing room the beanie wearing boy had become the topic of discussion.

"I bet he's one of the ones that got harassed by the coach"

"yea the news said he liked to attack the skinny feminie ones right"?

"I bet he's nearly pissing himself about our coach also being male"

"well if he had worked out and not look like such a girl he would have been fine, he was asking for it I bet" the room went silent as a loud crash echoched, the group of boys that had been talking looked over to where Kevin and Rolf was standing. In a attempt to make them shut up rolf had punched one of the metal lockers leaving a large dent.

"do you wish to repeat such disgusting words about our smart-edd friend" Rolf threatened his eyes glinted he was not joking. kevin beside him looking ready to blow up like a volcano.

"dude chill out we're just joking" one of the guys, bobby muttered pulling one his sneaker before storming out followed by his friends, rolf and kevin quickly got ready and left just as Edd ducked through the door into the empty change room.

It didn't take as long as Britten thought for the two to come back out fully changed into long gym clothes and join the rest of the class. today he planned a simple passing basketball exercise for the first day, splitting everyone into groups of three they would have to dribble the ball between the three of them.

Kevin was put with edd and emily, even Britten knew kevin and Edd had lived in the same neighborhood and his notes said to also keep emily and edd together.

Edd bounced the basketball before passing it to kevin who then gently passed it to emily. she had a bit of trouble catching and keeping hold of the ball but kevin could tell she was trying her best.

Kevin caught the ball from edd but instead of just passing it to emily he walked up to her.

"see you keep your hands to loose, thats why the ball keeps slipping from your grip, hold your hands up like this" Edd watched as kevin showed emily how to hold her arms up to better catch and keep hold of the ball, amazingly emily was listening and not freaking out about another boy being close to her.

After kevin did his best teaching her he carefully threw a slow ball at her, she caught it without dropping it. a large smile spread across her face as she then passed the ball back to edd.

Suddenly a basketball collided with the back of edd's head sending him tumbling to the ground just barely managing to grab and stop his hat from coming off his head, the gym went silent before kevin and emily rushed forward to help edd up.

"E-Edd"?! Emily took one arm while kevin took the other and held him stand, edd could barely stand his head was so dizzy the room seemed to spin.

"woah sorry about that dude! missed the ball" Bobby from the locker room gave a half apology simply picking up the basket ball.

"Kevin, Emily take Edd to the nurses room will you" Britten took a quick look over edd, glassy eyes, unable to stand, it was better for the kid to go to the nurse then to just sit on the sidelines till he was ok.

"you got it coach" Kevin helped emily carry edd out of the gym and to the nurses office. When they got there nurse Rose quickly had them lie edd down on one of the beds, she put a ice pack under edds pillow gently Edd barely kept his eyes open looking around the white room confused before passing out.


End file.
